Hallawhat?
by Shika-Ruru
Summary: Well, its Halloween and the IY gang is getting prepared for a night full of Trick-or-Treating and tainted Caramilk bars. My first total nonsense fic. R


Halla-what?

So basically here's the scene. It's me, sitting around in my living room, surrounded by all the main characters of InuYasha. Cool hmm? And it's Halloween by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Co. Unfortunately.

Me: Alright everyone. Today is Halloween.

Shippou: Halla-what?

Me: God you're cute. Can I touch your tail?

Shippou: What?

Me: Halloween.  
  
Shippou: -is dazed and confused-

All (except me and Kagome): Huh?

Me: Kagome. Care to explain.

Kagome: -perks up at mention of her name- Oh sure! Halloween is when, in my time, kids dress up and go door-to-door in the evening and collect candy! -proud smile-

InuYasha: Candy? -stupid blink-

Me: -hands InuYasha a mini Caramilk bar from secret stash- Yes. Candy. Pure, nice, untainted candy. -cackle-

InuYasha: -eats it; eyes glaze over- Shika... Have I ever told you how pretty you are?

Me: No.

InuYasha: You're the most gorgeous girl in all of feudal Japan, no, no, the WORLD! -flutters eyelashes-

A/N- Can you imagine InuYasha fluttering his eyelashes at a girl, or really ANYTHING for that matter?

Me: Aw, you're sweet. -gives him another Caramilk bar-

Sango: What's in those?

Me: -cackle-

Kagome: What did you do to him?! -is hysterical-

Me: -innocent- Nothing.

Miroku: Hmm... Do you think I could borrow some of those little wonders?

Sango: -slaps the monk- You are such a LECHER!!

Miroku: But Sango, I wasn't going to feed you one of those amazing 'candies'.

Sango: Hiraikotsu!!

her weapon for those of you who need brushing up on your IY knowledge, y'know that big swirly boomerang-type-thingy.

InuYasha: You'd better duck monk. -laugh-

Sango: -throws Hiraikotsu-

Miroku: -barley ducks to avoid boomerang- AGH! Rabid Sango!!

All (except Sango and Miroku, and Kilala. Can Kilala laugh? Eh...): -laugh-

InuYasha: -dazed- So pretty... -staring at Shika-

A/N- Shika Me people. ME!! Muahaha and I control InuYasha... -giddily dances around kitchen-

Me: Caramilk anyone? -smile-

InuYasha: -sits up and begs- Arf?

Me: -evil smirk- Here you go... -gives InuYasha another Caramilk bar-

InuYasha: -cute smile-

Kagome: Would you snap out of it? -shakes InuYasha's shoulders and then slaps him-

Me: -raises eyebrows; smirk- Someone's being a little dramatic... Kagome, You shouldn't be so violent. -tackles Kagome-

Me & Kagome: -wrestle-

Miroku and Sango: -comes back and sits on couch-

Miroku: What have we here? -looks interestedly at Shika and Kagome wrestling on the floor-

Sango: -smacks Miroku around the back of the head- Lecher.

InuYasha: -watches match and waves "Go Shika" flag, munching another Caramilk bar-

Miroku: -contented sigh- Life doesn't get much better... -looks at Sango- Or does it?

Shippou: -finds Caramilk bar; munch munch; joins InuYasha on couch and waves "Go Shika" flag-

Me: -pins Kagome to the ground- Ha. -cackle-

Kagome: OK. Truce. Just get off of me.

Me: Fine.

Miroku; NO!! -covers face with hands and cries- I didn't want it to end!

Sango: Eh. Too bad.

Me: Well now. -looks at Shippou and InuYasha and their flags- Shippou? Shit. Where did you get that? -notions toward Shippou's Caramilk bar-

Shippou: I found it under the couch, oh-most-prettiest Shika. -smile-

Miroku: -dives for the bottom of the couch-

Me: -steps on Miroku in mid-pounce- I don't think so.

Miroku: Aw. Damn.

Me: Alright, now back to the point.

Kagome: Yes. The point.

Me: Kagome, do you know what the point is?

Kagome: No.

Me: -cocks eyebrow-

A/N– Yes. I really can cock my eyebrow. One of the few talents I poses.

Kagome: -blush-

InuYasha: The point is it's Halloween and we're going Trick-or-Treating.

All (except InuYasha): -disbelieving stare-

InuYasha: WHAT?! I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GET SOMETHING RIGHT ONCE AND A... Ah...

Me: -scratches InuYasha behind the ear-

Kagome: InuYasha, you never told me you like to be scratched behind the ear!

InuYasha: You never asked. -shrug-

Kagome: -defeated sigh, folds arms over chest-

Shippou: So, oh-most-prettiest Shika, we're going Tricks-and-Treating?

Me: Yes. Yes we are. But first... -evil grin- We need costumes.

All (except Kagome and me): Huh?

Me: -sigh- Kagome?

Kagome: Clothes and make up, etcetera, that make you appear to look like something you're not.

Me: Thank you to the walking dictionary.

Shippou: I want to be YOU from Halla-whatever, oh-most-prettiest Queen Shika! -bow-

Me: OK. -gets Shippou a long black wig, black cat ears and a pink kimono-

Shippou: -puts everything on- Now I'm gorgeous! -is giddy; frolic-

Kagome: I want to be... Hm...

InuYasha: I want to be your love slave! -drool-

Me: If you say so. -evilicious smile-

Kagome: Never!! -glomps InuYasha-

Me: Hm, someone's jealous. -pries Kagome off of InuYasha-

Miroku: Stupid lucky mutt.

InuYasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? WHY YOU... Ah...

Me: -scratches InuYasha behind the ear-

Sango: -laughs-

Kagome: -mad sigh; mumble- Stupid Shi-ka...

Miroku: So Kagome, have you decided what you want to be yet?

Kagome: Huh?

All (except Kagome): Costume, wench.

Kagome: -blush- I wanna be... a black cat.

Me: Ook. -gives Kagome cat ears, paw gloves, black shirt and skirt, and a tail-

Kagome: -gets dressed in my room-

All (except Kagome and Kilala): -laugh-

Kagome: What?

Sango: -wipes tear- You just can NOT pull that off.

Kagome: What should I be then?

Miroku: A harmless rabbit.

InuYasha: Yeah. A little pink bunny.

Me: Yes definetly.

Kagome: Fine. -frown-

Me: -grabs Kagome pink bunny ears, outfit and tail-

Kagome: -changes-

Miroku: Much better. -creepy smile-

Sango: -whack-

Miroku: What?

Sango: You were smiling suggestively. Pervert.

Miroku: -sulk-

Me: OK. Now Sango. A witch.

Sango: What? Do you have something against me? -grabs for Hiraikotsu-

Me: No, no... I think you should be a witch for Halloween.

Shippou: Halla-what?

Me: I guess you can't be cute and smart can you? -pets Shippou-

Shippou: -proud smile- Nope!

Miroku: Yes I agree a witch. A witch with an iron hand. -rubs red cheek-

Sango: -smirk- OK, Shika, witch sounds good.

Me: Excellent. -gives Sango black witches dress and hat-

Sango: -is changing in my room-

Miroku: -gets up-

Me: Where are you going?

Miroku: -heads for my room door- Bathroom.

Me & InuYasha: The bathroom's that way.

Miroku: -sulks toward bathroom-

InuYasha: So Shika now that we're alone...

Me: But we're not... -gesture's to Kagome and Shippou-

Shippou: -dazedly staring at Shika-

InuYasha: So? -leans in toward Shika-

Kagome: NO!! -dives at InuYasha-

InuYasha: -dodges Kagome-

Kagome: -hits Shippou instead-

Shippou: -knocked out of daze- HEY! I was dazedly staring!

Kagome: -blush- Sorry! -gets off Shippou and goes into kitchen-

InuYasha: Now where were we? -lean-

Me: -giggle-

Sango: -comes out of bedroom- What do you think?

InuYasha: -sulks- Damnit.

Me: SANGO!! You look amazing!

Miroku: -dashes into living room- SANGO?! Where?! -sees Sango- Wow!

Sango: -spin- I love it!

Me: So you should! -giggle- Here, come with me. -grabs Sango's wrist and drags her back into my room to apply black eyeshadow and brush out her hair-

Me & Sango: -emerge from my room-

Kagome: -comes back from kitchen-

Miroku: Wow. Hello SANGO! -girly giggle-

Sango: God you're a pervert.

InuYasha: I've devised a plan.

All (except InuYasha): WHAT?!

InuYasha: -deep breath- DAMNIT PEOPLE! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO DEVISE PLANS EITHER... Oh... Ah... -smile-

Me: -guess what, that's right, scratches InuYasha behind the ears-

Shippou: -jumps up on Shika's lap- Oh-most-prettiest Shika, am I pretty?

Me: Ye-

InuYasha: Get lost runt.-pushes Shippou away-

Shippou: -jumps up and bites InuYasha on the nose-

InuYasha: AGH! -shakes head to get Shippou off-

Shippou: She's MINE! -wraps himself around Shika's leg-

InuYasha: YOU LITTLE-

Me: Now, now, InuYasha, just leave him.

InuYasha: Hmph.

Kagome: Miroku, what do you want to be?

Miroku: Eh. Whatever.

Me: -evilicious smile- So anything?

Miroku: Yes.

Me: -smile getting more evil by the second- Great.

Oh no. Miroku's in trouble now. What am I planning? Where to I keep getting these wonderful costumes from? How much is that doggy in the window?

You'll find out all that and more!

Tune in a couple of days when I have another free Keyboarding class!! -cackle-

By: Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider Man. (AKA Shika)


End file.
